


Sentences Compilation

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mention of alcohol, Mention of pregnancy, mention of bullying, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: For the one-sentence-only table Angst and Hurt/Comfort. The prompts are given above each sentence, with the characters names.





	Sentences Compilation

**Bullying: Zo &Leo**

The boy was smaller than Zo, and thinner than the ones who had been pestering him, but he had the same tousled brown hair though the cut lip and the bruise on his cheek were different.

 

**Tears: Riario**

He had always been told weeping was weakness, only good for cowards and children, a waste of time that only clouded the mind, but if no-one saw him, if no-one knew, perhaps he could allow himself to shed a few tears.

 

**Hospital: Leo**

Hospitals had never been his favourite place: he had always associated them with Piero’s sighs as he drove him there or came to pick him up and with his desperate and angry glares as he looked at Leo bleeding out or holding a broken limb, teeth clenched tightly so he wouldn’t cry.

 

**Caring: Zo**

Zo massaged his aching shoulder as Leo snored peacefully, drunk and exhausted beyond measure, and as Zo snuggled up by his side, taking an extra blanket and hoping Leo wouldn’t snatch that one, he wondered what his reckless, scatterbrained, friend would do without him.

 

**Tissue: Andrea &Leo**

Andrea dipped the cloth into a bowl of water mixed with a dash of vinegar and pressed it against the cut on Leo’s cheek, washing both the blood and his apprentice’s cocky grin off his face: “I don’t care how well that contraption of yours worked, you’re forbidden to come near anything sharp for the next five weeks.”

 

**Desperation: Leo at Otranto**

It was over, all of it, and even if a little voice in his head told him to get up and get back to work, the fires and deaths and his stolen designs brought to life to kill mercilessly weren’t an issue he could fix as easily as he could erase a line on a drawing or correct the trajectory of a mechanical bird.

 

**Alone: Clarice**

Even with her husband by her side and their children filling the  _ palazzo _ and the gardens with laughter and songs, Clarice found herself on the verge of tears more often than she would have admitted, a sour taste filling her mouth as she wondered who would stand up for her if any harm ever befell Lorenzo.

 

**Help: Riario**

Riario had always feared his pride would be the end of him, and as he stood over the dark and awfully still water, he vowed that if Leonardo ever held out his hand to him again, he wouldn’t turn him down.

 

**Hug: Vanessa &Leo**

“Please stay,” she whispered in his ear as she clinged to his shirt, as if her words were enough to make him renounce his quest, or at least consider taking her with him.

 

**No!: Leo &Andrea**

No matter how hard he yelled and cried and raged against fate, he was powerless to stop the blood pouring from Andrea’s wound, just as he couldn’t defeat the fire roaring behind him, devouring everything he had ever created.

 

**Leave Me Alone: Vanessa**

Vanessa slammed the door, wishing away the servants, physicians, Clarice Orsini, who all saw her as little more than a belly, something to take care of because of what she held rather than as a person; even Leo treated her better.

 

**Betray: Leo &Lucrezia**

He should have known long ago, from the very moment he had met her, from the very first gaze he had laid upon her, he should have known that she would betray him eventually, but he had never been good at seeing what was right under his nose, the obviousness only striking him when it was too late.

 

**Friends:Leo &Everyone**

As he awoke in his bed, his head still heavy with the wine from last night and his mouth tasting of blood, and saw Zo slouched by his side on a chair, Nico and Vanessa curled up on  a couch further in the studio, Leo thought that he wasn’t grateful enough for his friends.

 

**Sick: Zo &Leo**

He was rarely sick, surely thanks to a childhood spent roaming the streets, but this time, Zo was bed-ridden with a fever that scorched every single inch of his skin, and he was grateful for Leo’s careful and almost loving gestures as he pressed a damp cloth on Zo’s burning forehead.

 

**Breath: IDK, whoever you want**

He would never had thought that his friend’s breath, uneven as he tried to settle it, would send such shivers racing across his skin.

 

**Hiding Place: Giuliano &Lorenzo**

The space under the table was smaller than Giuliano remembered, and his shoulder rubbed on the table feet as he squeezed between them, but the dimness provided by the tablecloth and the familiar scent of oak brought back childhood memories, of him and Lorenzo hiding under furniture to escape scoldings.

 

**Melodrama: Leo &Everyone**

“You’ve really got to stop doing that, it’s getting you nowhere,” Zo said as Leo complained once more about his wounded pride and heart in very pompous terms, using words Zo had rarely heard and which only made Leo’s wailings harder to understand.

 

**Passing out: Riario**

The last thing he remembered was the pain, overwhelming, and Leonardo and Nico’s worried faces as they knelt by his side, Leonardo’s hands already on his leg, fidgeting over his broken bone; the artista couldn’t fix half the troubles he had brought upon them, but maybe he could help with that one issue.

 

**Still Alive: Rario &Zo**

Zoroaster shot him a look that betrayed his surprise and disappointment at seeing him alive, and he seemed to wonder how Riario had survived, and to be entirely honest, Riario was wondering about that too.

 

**Soulmate: Lucrezia**

Lucrezia Donati didn’t believe in fate, destiny, or anything that was written in the stars, especially not when it came to love, but if it would set her family free to pretend it, then she would.

 

**Secrets: Lucrezia/Lorenzo**

“You never told me that,” Lorenzo said with a playful frown, easily swayed by Lucrezia’s doe eyes and assurances that, if he knew everything about her, he would get bored, but it made her wonder how long her lies would continue to keep her safe.

 

**Healing:IDK? Everyone?**

Recovering from a wound or an illness took time, but it was often noticeable, and most people understood, even if some couldn’t conceal their pity behind their sympathetic smiles; how could you convince someone you were suffering when there was no visible proof of it?

 

**Apocalypse: RiarioxLeo**

“Honestly, I always thought I’d be the one starting the apocalypse, not you,” Leo said, a inappropriate grin on his lips as he looked over at Riario.

 

**Drunk: Nico &Leo&Zo**

“I’m perp...perf...perfectly fine, I only had one veeery big glass!” Nico mumbled for the hundredth time as Zo carried him on his shoulder as if he weighed nothing more than a young child, Leo chuckling as he trailed behind them, a bottle in his hand.

 

**Reassuring: Nico &Leo**

“It’s only a small flight, and I tested the kite in the lab, it worked just fine,” Leo said, purposefully not mentioning how the wings had fallen apart twice and that the kite had crashed quicker than he thought when he had taken it outside for a preliminary flight.


End file.
